Kissable Cafe
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: [Chapter 1 - Kyumin] Kopi buatan Master terkenal bisa mendatangkan jodoh, kali ini siapa yang akan dipersatukan oleh kopi buatan Master?/ SuJu, EXO, BAP, BTS, SHINee dll here!/DLDR/Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Kissable Cafe**

**Warning: Yaoi, EY(T)D, typo(s)**

**Summary: **Kopi buatan Master terkenal bisa mendatangkan jodoh, kali ini siapa yang akan dipersatukan oleh kopi buatan Master?

**Kim Hyeeun** seorang barista, mencintai kopi bagai anaknya sendiri. Dari bangku kuliah hingga saat ini terus saja belajar untuk mengenal dan meracik kopi terbaiknya. Ketika salah seorang sepupunya, **Onew** memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah cafe dan menjadikannya barista, saat itu juga julukan Master itu tersemat padanya.

Siapa yang tak menyukai kopinya? **Park Chanyeol** yang seorang model muda terkenal pun menyukainya. Atau kau mengenal insinyur bernama **Cho Kyuhyun**? Ia pun menyukainya. Bagaimana dengan pesepak bola **Choi Minho**? Yang ini pasti kau mengenalnya. Ia selalu menikmati kopi buatan Master setiap pagi, kau dapat datang ke sana hanya sekedar melihatnya mengambil sarapannya atau meneguk kopi buatan Master.

Ada kopi maka kau tentu menginginkan cake yang menemaninya. Pastry chef **Han Hyena** adalah yang terbaik. Kau tahu duo rapper kakak-beradik DoubleZ? **Zitao **dan **Zelo** sangat menyukai cake buatannya, kau pasti akan terbengong-bengong setiap mereka datang kesana berteriak manja memanggil pria cantik bernama **Baekhyun** dan memanggilnya Mama kemudian memesan begitu banyak cake.

Jika kau ada disana, perhatikanlah dekorasinya. Pasti nyaman dan cantik bukan? Kau harus berterimakasih pada **Key** yang telah menyulapnya menjadi begitu indah. apa kau menyukai bunga yang ada di setiap meja dan beberapa sudut ruangan? Itu dipesan khusus oleh Master pada **Kyungsoo** yang memiliki toko bunga di depan Kissable Cafe. Oh, kau penasaran bangunan apa di samping Kissable Cafe? Itu apartemen terdekat dari sini. Yah, karena bangunan ini bersebelahan tentu saja. Ah, jangan coba-coba melirik **Siwon** ya! Dia itu cassanova dan CEO perusahaan besar, kau butuh keajaiban besar untuk mendapatkannya!

Setiap hari kau akan melihat sepupu-sepupu Master yang lain berkunjung. Aku pernah berkenalan dengan yang namanya **Eunhyuk** dan **Suho**, ngomong-ngomong mereka sangat suka masakan koki **Lay** lho! Tentu saja karena masakannya sangat enak. Ah, aku ingat sepupunya yang lain. Namanya **Xiumin** dia sungguh manis dan menggemaskan!

Kau tak akan bosan berada di sana. **LunaFly **selalu menyanyi di sana, suara mereka sungguh luar bisasa! Eoh, kau tak kenal **Sam, Teo **dan** Yun**? Kau sungguh lucu! Mereka itu teman Master semasa kuliah. Lagipula kau pasti nantinya ingin kembali dan kembali terus ke sana. Oh, pelayan disana sungguh tampan dan manis, kau tak akan menyesal.

Dan apa kau tahu? **Kopi buatan Master terkenal bisa mendatangkan jodoh!**

**A/N:** Bagaimana prolognya? Perlukah ini saya lanjut?

Chara rencananya akan terdiri dari member Super Junior, SHINee, EXO, BTS, BAP, BtoB dan sekiranya masih banyak lagi. Tapi apa akan muncul semua? Itu tidak pasti.

Setiap chapter nantinya akan berupa oneshoot untuk satu couple. Couple pertama sudah saya post pada tanggal 1 Februari 2013 di FB.

Jadi, silahkan beri saran kalian apa ini diteruskan atau delete ^^

**Love,**

**Cloudy**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Engineer

**Title:** Lovely Engineer

**Author :** Cloudy

**Cast :** Kyuhyun x Sungmin

**Warning :** Yaoi, OC, OOC, EY(T)D, many typo(s)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi ini FF punya saya.

**A/N: **Aloha~

Saya datang lagi bawa chapter 1 Kissable Cafe, kali ini dengan FF yang terinspirasi dari komik berjudul 'Love in Cafe Cappuchino' karya Aya Kotokawa,cuma terinspirasi benang merahnya tapi jalan cerita buatan saya sendiri.

Happy reading ^.~

_Setiap pukul tiga sore dia selalu di sini _

_Duduk di sudut cafe dengan memandang keluar jendela cafe _

_Menikmati secangkir moccachino dan. Sepotong cheese cake _

_Dan aku. . . _

_Hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh _

* * *

"Sungmin _oppa_, tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja 15!" Usapan pria manis itu pada cangkir-cangkir kopi terhenti begitu mendengar namanya disebut untuk mengantar pesanan. Matanya segera mencari-cari meja nomor 15.

"Master, jangan aku. . . ku mohon!" Pintanya sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Mianhae _oppa_, tapi tak ada yang lain." Pria manis itu menyerah. Dengan berat hati dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nomor 15. Meja yang selalu dihindarinya pada waktu seperti ini sekaligus meja yang selalu diliriknya kecil.

Meja nomor 15 yang terletak di sudut cafe selalu ditempati orang yang sama pada pukul tiga sore. Seorang pria tampan berkacamata yang selalu memandang keluar jendela saat menunggu pesanannya datang. Seorang pria tampan yang entah bagaimana selalu membuat wajah manisnya memanas hanya karena melihatnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengantar pesanannya mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan cafe, tapi karena malu dan gugup.

**_BRAKK_**

Tiba-tiba saja sikunya yang tengah membawa nampan disenggol seseorang hingga nampan yang dibawanya jatuh. Malangnya moccachino yang masih panas itu menyiram pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan panas dan perih di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan lanjutkan saja menikmati hidangannya. Saya. . ." Belum selesai dia berbicara, tiba-tiba dia sudah ditarik berdiri untuk mengikuti orang yang menariknya.

Pria cantik itu tak sempat bertanya hingga mereka sampai di toilet baru dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang menyeretnya. Bisa dirasakannya wajahnya memanas ketika orang itu menuntun tangannya untuk dialiri air dari kran wastafel.

"Kalau kau tak segera mendinginkannya, nantinya akan berbekas." Orang itu masih terus mendinginkan tangan pria manis itu, tidak tahukah dia perhatiannya ini telah membuat hati _pria_ manis itu bergejolak? Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di perutnya.

"Master, bisakah kau ambilkan minyak ester dan perban?" Orang yang dipanggil Master itu mengangguk dan segera berlari untuk mengambil barang yang diminta pria itu.

"Ini, _hyung_!" Pria itu mematikan kran air lalu mengusap perlahan tangan Sungmin dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya. "Kau masih saja memanggil orang dengan '_hyung_'. Kau ini perempuan!"

"Itu tidak penting, _hyung_. Tolong rawat Sungmin _oppa_, aku harus mengurus yang di luar dulu." Setelah meletakkan alat P3K, Master segera berlari keluar untuk membereskan kekacauan tadi.

"Dasar anak itu, tak pernah berubah!" Pria itu mulai mengoleskan minyak ester pada permukaan kulit Sungmin yang tersiram moccachino tadi, hal ini membuat Sungmin merasa tak enak.

"Tuan. . ."

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Pria yang bernama Kyuhyun itu tak menggubris ucapan Sungmin, dia tetap sibuk menyapuhkan minyak secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa, lagipula pasti susah jika memakai perban sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya. Setelah melumuri dengan minyak ester, Kyuhyun mulai membebatkan perban. "Selesai!"

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" Ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Sungmin sungguh _awkward_ berada di hadapan orang yang sudah lama dipandangnya dari jauh.

"Tak perlu seformal itu, tebakanku kau lebih tua dariku. Lama aku berkunjung ke sini kau tak pernah melayaniku, hari pertama kau melayaniku malah berakhir seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku." Tunduknya dalam, satu poin lagi untuk membuatnya malu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu. Nah, salam kenal Sungmin-_ssi_!"

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu, Sungmin _oppa_?" Sungmin yang sedang berpangku tangan sembari melihat Hyeeun Master meracik kopi, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lebih baik." Hyeeun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Sungmin, dia masih fokus dengan kopinya. Menuangkan secangkir kopi dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin, hari ini pelanggan sedikit jadi mereka bisa bersantai.

"Terimakasih!" Dihirupnya aroma arabica yang khas memanjakan indra penciumannya. Hyeeun memang barista yang berbakat.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun _hyung_ belum datang, ya? Sudah lewat 15 menit, jangan-jangan dia disekap para karyawannya lagi." Ucap Hyeeun sembari berkacak pinggang. Ini memang bukan hal biasa karena Kyuhyun selalu datang tepat waktu, mau tak mau hal ini membuat Sungmin khawatir juga.

"Dia datang ke sini untuk istirahat, itu artinya dia dipaksa kerja mati-matian lagi. _Oppa_, bisakah kau antarkan kopi dan cheese cake ke kantor Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

* * *

Dan berdirilah dia di sini, di depan sebuah perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea dengan wajah takjub. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selalu dikaguminya dari jauh ternyata cukup hebat untuk bekerja di tempat sebesar ini terlebih mengingat Hyeeun mengucapkan 'jangan-jangan dia disekap para karyawannya lagi.' itu bisa diartikan Kyuhyun orang yang berkedudukan penting bukan?

Dia tak dapat menolak permintaan Hyeeun saat memintanya datang ke kantor Kyuhyun, dan dia sedikit menyesal tak menolak lebih keras karena nyalinya kini semakin menciut untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia sangat malu dan gugup.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tanyanya pada resepsionis yang tengah berjaga.

"Maaf Tuan, apa Tuan sudah membuat janji?" Sungmin teringat sesuatu dan dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah memo yang masih terlipat rapi, tanda dia belum membukanya. Dia tak tahu apa isinya, yang jelas Hyeeun menyuruhnya memberikan itu jika ditanya resepsionis. Setelah membaca memo itu, sang resepsionis tersenyum hangat.

"Ruang kerja Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_ ada di lantai delapan." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk lift. Sungmin yang mengerti segera membungkukkan badannya dan berterimakasih pada resepsionis itu.

Setelah menaiki lift dan berhenti di lantai delapan, Sungmin bertanya pada salah seorang karyawan di sana dimana tempat kerja Kyuhyun.

"Kepala Bagian Cho ada di ruangannya, di sebelah sana." Sungmin kembali membungkukkan badannya dan berterimakasih. Segera dia menuju ke ruangan yang di tunjuk karyawan itu dan mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kepala Bagian Design'.

"Masuk!" Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan melongok ke dalam, mendapati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku membawakan kopi dan cheese cake dari Kissable Cafe." Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mendongak cepat dan tersenyum lega.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, kemarilah!" Sungmin segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang bangkit dan berpindah ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Duduklah!" Ditepuknya tempat di sebelahnya untuk duduk di tempat itu. Dengan pipi yang memanas, akhirnya Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Master menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini, dia khawatir kau tak kunjung datang." Ucap Sungmin sembari menuangkan moccachino ke dalam cangkir dengan wajah menunduk.

"Dia pasti bilang, 'Kyuhyun _hyung_ pasti disekap' kan?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Dasar anak itu, susah sekali disuruh memanggil '_oppa_', tapi aku memang disekap karyawanku sih."

"Master memang selalu membeda-bedakan panggilan. _Oppa_ untuk _kkotminam_ dan _hyung_ untuk. . . untuk. . . yah pria yang tidak berwajah cantik." Ucapnya dengan menunduk malu, sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab pria tampan, tampan seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nampak memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Benar juga. Sungmin-_ssi_, kalau dilihat-lihat kau itu memang cantik, ya? Sangat manis!" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin menatapnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah Sungmin sudah merona merah dibuatnya.

"Besok tolong antarkan lagi untukku, Sungmin-ssi!" Dan dimulailah hari-hari Sungmin yang berwajah merona merah.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu Sungmin menjadi pengantar pesanan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak pergi saja ke cafe dan malah menyuruh Sungmin mengantarkan pesanannya. Mungkin karena deadline menyerahkan rancangan mobil terbaru atau ada hal lain?

Hari ini Sungmin kembali datang ke kantor Kyuhyun namun dilihatnya Nona Jung, sekretaris Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

"Jung Jessica-_ssi_, sedang apa?" Mendengar suara Sungmin, Jessica segera berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin-_ssi_! Kepala Bagian Cho tadi belum makan siang, tadi saya sudah mengingatkan beliau. Tapi saya takut mengganggu kerja beliau untuk menyerahkan makan siangnya."

"Biar nanti aku yang memberikannya, akan ku suruh dia memakannya." Dengan senang hati Jessica menyerahkan sekotak makanan Jepang pada Sungmin. Diketuknya pintu itu dan membukanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku membawakan pesananmu!" Mereka telah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi kali ini bukannya menuangkan kopi dan meletakkan cheese cake, Sungmin justru membuka kotak bekal berisi masakan Jepang dan menyerahkan sumpit pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tak memesan ini." Ucapnya kebingungan.

"Nona Jung memintaku memberikan ini padamu, katanya kau belum makan siang. Sebelum perutmu terisi tidak baik jika langsung minum kopi, bisa merusak lambung." Mau tak mau akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui ucapan Sungmin, namun dia malah menyerahkan kembali sumpit itu pada Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Suapi, aku mau mengerjakan pekerjaanku!" Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya. Jika sudah seperti ini, sulit untuk Sungmin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang merona malu, Sungmin mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Ini!" Kyuhyun segera melahap suapan Sungmin dan tersenyum senang layaknya anak kecil dengan pipi menggembung karena makanan yang belum ditelannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkasnya menuju Sungmin yang masih menyuapinya.

"Kapan kau akan memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '_ssi_'?"

"Setelah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sungmin _hyung_'." Ucapnya dengan berpangku tangan setelah selesai menyuapi Kyuhyun dan menuangkan kopi, tanpa sadar mereka justru saling berpandangan dengan pose yang sama. Berpangku tangan.

"Sungmin _hyung_~" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan 'Sungmin _hyung_', sekarang panggil aku!" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya '_hyung_'.

"K. . . Kyuhyun-ah," Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu."

"Kyuhyunie. . ."

"No." Sungmin semakin bingung, Kyuhyun tidak mau dipanggil 'Kyuhyun-ah' maupun 'Kyuhyunie'. Lalu dia harus memanggil Kyuhyun seperti apa.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"_Yeobo_." Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya cepat. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Kyuhyun menyuruhnya memanggilnya apa?

"Sungmin _hyung_, _would you be my wife_?" Sungmin semakin mematung mendengarnya. Kyuhyun melamarnya? Bagaimana bisa? Hei, mereka bahkan tak berpacaran sebelumnya! Hal itulah yang kini bergelut di hatinya.

"_Hyung_, aku menyukai perhatianmu, aku menyukaimu yang selalu tersenyum hangat, aku menyukaimu. . . tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin _hyung_!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tak memintamu menjawabnya sekarang, _hyung_. Datanglah ke kantorku saat jam tiga sore, datanglah sebagai dirimu sendiri jika kau menerimaku."

* * *

Hari ini pandangan Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari jam. Sekarang sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu seharusnya, saat dimana dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Namun hingga sekarang rapat yang diikutinya tak kunjung usai, dia mulai gelisah di tempatnya.

Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap-usap kain beludru yang berada dikantung jasnya.

"Sekian rapat hari ini, selamat sore!" Begitu rapat berakhir, Kyuhyun segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju lift untuk segera ke ruangannya.

Napasnya memburu ketika dia sampai di depan pintu ruangannya. Ragu-ragu dia membuka pintu perlahan, menyapukan pandangannya dari apa yang diperlihatkan pintu sedikit demi sedikit. Dilihatnya sofa yang biasa mereka duduki kosong, merasa terkejut dia segere membuka penuh pintu itu. Pandangannya mendapati seorang pria yang terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ya, sosok itu adalah Sungmin yang kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum hangat yang terukir indah di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" Dapat dirasakannya Sungmin yang mengangguk di dalam dekapannya. Kebahagiaannya semakin memuncak, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Orang yang dulunya selalu diperhatikannya dari jauh kini ada di hadapannya, menjadikannya istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat!" Kyuhyun mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, mengeleminasi jarak yang ada hingga. . .

**_CHU~_**

Bibir itu saling bertemu, berpegut mesra dan intens menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yangmembuncah.

* * *

_Klingg. . . Klingg. . ._

Suara lonceng yang diletakkan diatas pintu membuat Hyeeun mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat siapa tamu yang datang, Hyeeun tersenyum lembut.

"Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin _oppa_ datang sebagai pelanggan, ya." Pengunjung itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling bergandengan mesra.

"Master, terimakasih sudah datang ke pesta pernikahan kami minggu lalu." Hyeeun mengantarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke meja nomor 15, meja yang biasa dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama. Akan kuambilkan kesukaan _hyung_ dan _oppa_." Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Sungmin segera menghentikan Hyeeun yang baru saja akan pergi.

"Master, terimakasih untuk semuanya!" Hyeeun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Hyeeun pun kembali ke tempatnya untuk meracik kopi, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah tertawa-tawa. Dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hmm, aku kehilangan satu pelayan. Apa aku harus mencari lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Oke, akhirnya chapter satu meluncur juga. Kira-kira chapter depan bercerita tentang pairing apa ya? Maaf saya nggak bisa balas review kalian, tapi saya baca semua reviewnya. Terimakasih ^^**

**Dan untuk dewicloudsddangko, kita punya selera yang sama. Yesung!Uke tentu saja XD**

**Last, gimme your review please ^^**

**With love,**

**Cloudy**


End file.
